Episode 6416 (6th December 2012)
Plot Jimmy visits a nervous Chas and the pair are brought together as she apologises. However, Jimmy is determined not to let Carl drag her down. He begs her not to plead guilty, explaining that Carl had it coming and she shouldn't have to pay. At the same time, over at the police station, the detective is frustrated as Cameron insists that he has new information about Carl's murder. Cameron declares that Chas couldn't have done it, but doesn't give him any solid facts. Leaving the station in turmoil, Cameron punches the side of his van, guilty at his betrayal. When Cameron appears outside the pub, Charity fumes at him for funding Chas's defence, and Cameron is distraught when he discovers that Chas will see Jimmy but not him. Aware Chas doesn't have much time, Cameron is frustrated when Jimmy tells him that she wouldn't say what she intends to do. Back at the prison, a torn Chas ponders the life-changing choice she has to make regarding her plea. Meanwhile, at Mill Cottage an anxious Nicola finishes her call to Steve's wife, pretending to be Bernice and telling her that it's not fair to deceive her any longer. Bernice storms in wanting her phone back, but Nicola tells her that she's not having it back until she has calmed down. Bernice bustles out and Nicola is aware that things are going to get messy. Soon afterwards, Bernice is shocked when an angry Steve enters the pub and questions her about calling his wife. Nicola is dismayed, not expecting this reaction so quickly. Bernice realises it was Nicola who made the call and lunges for her sister, but is pulled back by Rodney. Nicola stands by her belief that Bernice is wasting her time with Steve. Steve is exasperated and Nicola and Rodney reluctantly leave them to it. Steve tells Bernice that he and his wife are over, but he's only there because he has nowhere else to go. Bernice is gutted when he goes to stay at the B&B and tells Nicola she'll never forgive her. Elsewhere, Val hides her disappointment when she learns that Amy is spending Christmas with her mum, while Gennie continues to put on a brave face about missing Molly after seeing Nikhil return from a walk with Debbie and the babies. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *DI Drake - David Fleeshman Notes *David Fleeshman makes a post-Charlie Aindow appearance as DI Drake. Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes